Kyousaya And!:
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Mami is always the one not involved. And Nagisa may be in love.
1. Kyousaya And Mami

Mami entered the house at the end of her school day, ready to focus on homework. Her housemates hadn't been the same however; Kyouko had somehow convinced Sayaka to stay home. They were probably up in their rooms watching tv or playing video games. But no, unlike normal teenagers, they were upstairs doing something that required moaning, thumping, and screaming. Mami sighed. She hoped they hadn't brought boys over, but she saw no sign of another person entering the house. Well at least they aren't getting pregnant. She sighed again. If she wrote a script for this moment it would be:

Mami: "Well, now I can do m-"*thumping and screaming of 'Ah!' from Sayaka and one following from Kyouko.*

Mami: "It's good that Nagisa is at a frien-" *yelling and loud moans of pleasure*

Mami: sigh.

As the noise continued, she prepared to put on headphones with loud classical music and start her papers. She had to go to her room on the third floor, the floor the two were on, to use her computer. She walked up the stairs, school bag in tow. She looked at the floor and stepped over a wrinkled, crumpled, green hoodie and almost stepped on a blue and white striped pair of panties, which she dodged quietly. She got to her room and logged on to her computer, muting the sound as fast as possible. Moans carried through the thin walls to her room, going through the loud serenades she was listening to. Her phone buzzed in her blazer pocket and she picked up the phone.

"Hey Sis! Can I stay over at Yukari-chan's house tonight?" Nagisa's happy voice called over the phone.

"Ha Ha Hmmm... I guess so, you don't have any homework do you?" Mami chuckled.

"What's that noise behind you Sis?" Nagisa asked curiously.

(The things with (*) are sounds or muffled background noises for phone calls)

Mami laughed nervously and said: "Oh, Miki-San and Sakura-San are *Uuuhhn Saaaayyaaakaaa!*... play-wrestling and they are almost at the *KYOUKO!* same strength leve- *Oh god! Yes!*... Oh! Miki-San won that match!"

"...Okay Sis! We'll get our homework done as fast as I can eat a cheese fondue! Oh yeah! Guess what they're having for dinner!?" Nagisa cheered happily.

"Hum Hum, What are they having?"

"Cheese pizza!" Nagisa yelled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Nagisa-chan. Have a good sleepover and don't stay up too late!" Mami chuckled,

"Don't worry! I'm on the job! Bye Sis!" Nagisa hung up, leaving Mami cheerfully smiling and filling out math problems.

Mami typed out an e-mail to her teacher talking about how she wasn't able to concentrate because of her noisy neighbors and a younger sister who was sick. She was okay at lying, but a very good student so usually she could handle things.

Homura and Madoka would probably be home soon, maybe Homura could make things clear to the noisemakers in the other room. Oh, wait a minute, Homura and Madoka were just as bad; she had learned that because she had accidentally came in on the two on the weekend. But Mami never said that Sayaka and Kyouko making love was bad, just that it was really loud and she was trying to work. She walked to the bathroom and saw that the door to Sayaka's room was opened just a crack. Mami looked in to the door and saw two bodies, upright, pressed together, and moving. Kyouko was the most visible and she was pushing against Sayaka. Their hands were interlocked and they're faces buried in eachother's necks.

"Kyouko!"

"Shayakaaaa!"

More moaning and yelling and then they stopped moving and Kyouko pushed Sayaka down and they seemed to make out.

"Mmm. Mhm" Sayaka's voice.

"Mmmm." Kyouko.

Mami looked on and saw their legs cross together. Kyouko's hand snaked down Sayaka's leg and her body moved down to where her hands were by Sayaka's knees. Mami could only guess what happened next because she left to her room.

-alternate pov-

Kyouko pushed her tongue into Sayaka's pleasure spot, licking and savoring the taste of her lover. Sayaka's hands grasped Kyouko's hair and pushed her head down. Sayaka yelled and shook. Kyouko bit on Sayaka's clit, making Sayaka scream in pleasure.

"Do it... Againn!" Sayaka moaned.

Kyouko did as she was told. She thrust two fingers into the slit and continually bit and sucked her lover's clit, satisfied that she could make Sayaka shudder and scream in pleasure. Sayaka screamed Kyouko's name, quieter and quieter until she was mumbling. That was just when Kyouko decided to add a finger. She moved her fingers at a steady rhythm that matched her tongue movements and Sayaka's head thrashed back and forth and she gripped the sheets of the bed with so much force that her knuckles turned white. Kyouko bit down with her fang, not enough to hurt, and thrusted her fingers in slowly. Sayaka loudly moaned while she came; it spurted onto Kyouko's face. Kyouko licked the remainder of the cum off of her girlfriend and brought herself up to Sayaka's face.

"We just made love for the first time Sayaka. You sound simply gorgeous when you moan." Kyouko licked the rim of Sayaka's ear.

-Mami again-

Mami was flustered and embarrassed. The walls didn't cover up any words that either had said. Did Kyouko have a lustful side only for Sayaka? She sounded so...intelligent. Sayaka and Kyouko definitely had a very strong relationship. At least they weren't masochists. And at least they sounded done with their lovemaking for awhile. She got up to go to the bathroom (for real this time) and ran into Kyouko in a blanket in the hallway. At the sight of Mami, Kyouko squirmed and grabbed her hoodie and the panties and scrambled back into Sayaka's room.

Mami sent a message telepathically to Kyouko and Sayaka.

"Tell me everything. And next time, please don't be so loud." It was stern and curiously happy.

-kyousaya-

Kyouko gave Sayaka her green hoodie.

"Here, wear this for now."

Sayaka caught the hoodie and slipped it on, leaving it unzipped. Kyouko put on the panties, which were Sayaka's and climbed into bed with her lover. She kissed her and Sayaka rested her head on Kyouko's sweat-covered chest, listening to Kyouko's heartbeat while Kyouko stroked her short, ocean blue hair.

"I love you. Miki Sayaka I love you." Kyouko rubbed Sayaka's head.

"Mmhm I love you too Kyouko." Sayaka's eyes closed and then they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Mami peeked in about thirty minutes later and saw the two sleeping peacefully. Sayaka's head was buried in Kyouko's chest and her fingers interlocked with Kyouko's, who's mouth was slightly open and her head was leaning towards Sayaka's, who smiled and mumbled ever so often.


	2. Kyousaya And Nagisa And Mami

Nagisa hopped through the front door and she ran around the living room until thumps from above made her look up in curiosity. Mami entered the house with a few shopping bags in tow.

"Nagisa dear, please help me with the groceries-" She froze as she heard thumping and yelling from upstairs. She sighed and handed the cheese object filled bag to Nagisa to put into the kitchen. Mami set down all of the bags on the counter and called Nagisa over.

(I've changed Nagisa's age a bit. Everyone's really -_-;)

"Nagisa, do you know what those sounds are?" Mami exhaled deeply.

"Nope! Is it Miki-san and Sakura-san play-wrestling again?" Nagisa jumped up in her seat.

Nagisa was small for her age. She was eleven and in sixth-grade, and she hadn't started Health yet, and she was very silly. She hopped up and down on her seat eager to know what Mami was going to say.

"...No. They're not wrestling in fact. You see, when two people are attracted to eachother... they might decide to sleep together..." Mami looked around. She didn't want to ruin Nagisa's youth with her eighteen year old knowledge. Besides, she couldn't help the fact that her housemates were very hormonally active, horny, teenagers; but of course she wouldn't tell Nagisa things to that extent. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She couldn't get any quiet, even at home. The noises from upstairs were almost constant, only stopping for a few hours before occurring again. However, they had just began about a week ago.

"Oh! But don't me an' Yukari-chan sleep together? Like at sleepovers an' stuff!" Nagisa kind of chirped.

"Ha... No, dear, not like that... It's another kind of wa-" Mami was interrupted by a very loud scream of Kyouko's name from Sayaka.

"Like, have you ever seen Kyouko-chan and Sayaka-chan kiss eachother?" Mami was thinking of ways to explain sexual relations.

"Yeah! When they thought I wasn't looking, Sakura-san leaned over and kissed Miki-san on the lips! It was weird!" Nagisa smiled because she was right.

"Yes. People kiss the people they love. Then when they feel ready, they do something called sexual intercourse, and people do this because they love eachother. They call this 'making love' sometimes. When sex occurs, people touch eachother and embrace to show their appreciation of the other person." Mami grew flustered. Nagisa looked curiously up where the noises came from.

"So they're making love?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, sort of... I've never been in a relationship like that so you'll have to ask them about the details." Mami looked to the side, regretting pinning this on the couple.

"Sis, can I play on your computer while you're doing homework? I don't have any! I promise!"

"Yes, I suppose so. Just don't disturb them. People tend to get embarrassed if they're seen doing that with another person, or even with themselves." She instantly regretted the last four words.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa jumped once.

"Well, that is called masturbation, or 'playing with yourself', or 'touching yourself'. People do that when they want to have sex with another person or are aroused." Mami replied.

"Ooh! When you and Sakura-san went out shopping a day or two ago, I heard Miki-san saying things about Kyouko and making noises. When she got back, Kyouko went into her room and the other noises started!" Nagisa didn't know that Sayaka was now busted getting off to Kyouko and that the couple had done it another time that she didn't know about, because Mami had gone out to meet some friends for coffee.

They went to Mami's room and Nagisa logged on to the computer. Mami got out a few pieces of paper and remembered a video that her Health class had watched for educational purposes. She went to Nagisa.

"Would you like to know how sex works Nagisa-chan?" Mami asked.

"Ooh! Nagisa is interested in that!" Nagisa said happily.

She pulled up the headphones and put them over Nagisa's ears. Mami started the video. She was going to learn it anyway. She waited as it finished throughout the whole three minutes. Nagisa seemed to be really interested in this topic. She finished the video and instantly asked a question.

"But there's no guy there, does one of them have a penis?" Nagisa looked curious.

"No, they are lesbians and they know other ways of penetration and pleasure. Lesbian means a girl who is attracted to other girls. When Kyouko-chan and Sayaka-chan met, they felt aroused near eachother and each wanted to date the other. So they did." Mami explained with as much dignity as she could muster.

"What are the ways they penetrate eachother?" Nagisa was so pure.

"Uuhm... There are a lot of ways, I don't really want to go into that right now." Mami blushed.

Mami froze when she realized that Nagisa was looking up 'lesbian penetration techniques' on YouTube. She didn't want to make Nagisa upset by turning off the video.

'Why are you such a doormat?' She asked herself.

At the end of the video, Nagisa turned around completely red in the face and said: "Okay then! Nagisa didn't expect that!"

They stayed quiet for a bit, until the moans and yells filled the room again.

Nagisa looked down. "Sis, is it okay to be lesbian?" Mami grew startled.

"Yes, dear it's perfectly okay."

"Yukari-chan makes me feel funny inside, I feel like kissing her whenever I'm around her!" Nagisa looked down, her face red and in a frown.

Mami leaned over and hugged Nagisa, comforting the crying girl who didn't understand her feelings. "Do you like her Nagisa-chan? It's okay. You can tell me anything." Mami rubbed Nagisa's back.

"Yeah, Nagisa thinks she likes Yukari." Nagisa sniffed.

Mami smiled and hugged her housemate. She thought young love was adorable. Nagisa didn't understand that she was in love yet. Everytime she went around her friend she would get aroused. She was at that age, after all.

-kyousaya-

"Did you hear that Sayaka? Nagisa likes somebody." Kyouko stroked Sayaka's cheek with her free hand. With the other she pleasured her lover. Sayaka's hands were occupied. One pleasured Kyouko, the other gripped around her lover's waist. Their bodies intwined and connected, Kyouko leaned down, keeping her hand on Sayaka's face, and kissed her. The kiss grew heated and their mouths opened and tongues collided. Kyouko's hands both occupied Sayaka's cheeks and Sayaka's, Kyouko's waist. Sayaka pushed Kyouko down and into the kiss. Kyouko held her lover's damp face in her hands, keeping it in place. Hair didn't get in the way, for they were covered in sweat and it stuck to their faces. Sayaka came from being this intimate with Kyouko.

"Eeh? You're sensitive today Sayaka-chaan. Did you come from me just kissing you? You're very lewd." Kyouko's nose touched Sayaka's and she whispered lustily.

Sayaka just huffed, exhausted and she lay her head down on the bed. Kyouko looked down at her helpless form. "I came once already. You went twice today Sayaka." Kyouko rolled herself off of Sayaka and lay sideways. She brought Sayaka into her arms and pulled the covers over their bodies. After that she kissed Sayaka's neck and grabbed both of her hands in hers. By this time, Sayaka was asleep and Kyouko drifted into sleep. They had been sleeping for about the whole night when the overhead light in the room flickered on and off quickly, disturbing the two. Kyouko groaned and Sayaka shifted. The flickering grew faster.

"Uunh. What!?" Kyouko squinted up and saw Mami in the hallway, her hand on the light switch. Sayaka awoke from all of the noise and saw Mami, then she grew flustered and brought the blankets all the way to her neck. Kyouko noticed the scene and looked around, completely red in the face and said: "We're... We... Uhm... TOO LAZY!... We just t-took a bath an' didn't... were too lazy to... dress so we got in bed, YEAH! Right Sayaka?" She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. Sayaka facepalmed. Nagisa entered the room and yelled:

"You were making love! Nagisa knows what that means!" The room went silent.

"Just get dressed and get your horny asses downstairs." Homura interjected flatly.

"Yes. Breakfast is almost ready." Mami crossed her arms. "Everyone is up. Come on hurry up now. Chop chop!" She slammed the door.

Kyouko slipped on a pair of cargos and her black tight undershirt. She rooted around for her hairtie, but couldn't find it and she looked at Sayaka. "Where's my gre-" Her question was answered when she saw Sayaka wearing the green hoodie over a blue tank top with pajama bottoms. She smiled and took Sayaka's hands and kissed her. Sayaka ran her hands through Kyouko's hair and Kyouko's hands roamed down Sayaka's back.

"Come on you two! Stop doing whatever you're doing and get your asses down here!" HomuHomu was not a morning person.

They hurried downstairs and had a seat at the table, flustered but not out of breath. Madoka sat next to Homura basically attached to her. Madoka and Homura were very clingy to eachother. Ever since Homura confessed to Madoka, Madoka was at Homura's side. She was always hugging her arm.

"If goddess an' devil over there can be all clingy an' shit, why can't me an' Sayaka!?" Kyouko crossed her arms.

"You guys would be in eachother's pants in ten seconds or less. You're too hormonal for your own good." Homura said in her same, flat tone. She only had emotion with Madoka.

"Akemi-san is kind of right you know." Mami called from the kitchen.

Kyouko sat cross-legged in her seat, her arms crossed and her face in a pout. "At least give us a chance!" She said haughtily.

"Fine. You guys get one chance." Homura said, unflinchingly glaring at Kyouko and Sayaka, seeming to analyze them with her gaze.

Sayaka sat by Kyouko, leaning her head on Kyouko's arm in the booth. The house had a restaurant-style booth table stuffed in the corner of the room next to the kitchen. Kyouko put her arm around Sayaka, who had brought her head up and was chatting with Madoka. Kyouko was telling Nagisa things that she shouldn't know yet.

"So how do you know you're in love?" Nagisa asked Kyouko.

This was the topic of the whole table now, they all discussed how they fell in love.

"When I saw Sayaka for the first time... Wow... I just remember thinking... Wow. She's fucking hot. The way she walked... Just made me feel so... I don't know." Kyouko's eyes sparkled in remembrance. And across the room, Mami glared at her for using a curse.

"When I saw Kyouko, I wanted to meet her and be with her. Her red hair and red eyes. Don't mention the fang, they all just looked so amazing, exotic even! And when I met her, she seemed to have a cool, laid-back attitude. But I knew somehow that there was a gentle side of her that she didn't show to anyone. When she told me about her past, I understood completely. And I accepted all that she thought was wrong. I always just wanted to kiss her and feel that fang, no, her fang, hitting my tongue."

"I also protect her! I'm tough!" Kyouko smirked and punched at the air.

"That's another thing I liked. Her flirting and caring about me as much as she does now." Sayaka laughed.

"Oh. That's sweet! Like cake!" Nagisa yelled happily. "What about you two?" She turned to Homura and Madoka.

"I don't know... Homura was just so... Intriguing and mysterious... the glances she sent me were erotic. I developed a crush on her and I liked how strong she could be, even in a bad situation, she would keep her emotions in check. People say she is cold... but she's nice. Maybe just around me but I love her and she's beautiful." Madoka and Homura smiled at eachother.

"Madoka is the ultimate beauty. She is amazing and talented. In more ways than one." She smiled at Madoka, who blushed. "She is cute, humorous, intelligent, and perfect just the way she is. When I confessed to her, I felt a warmness in my heart and when she answered my feelings I held her strongly and made her feel safe." Homura kissed Madoka and stroked her cheek. "She is truly my goddess and I am her devil, causing her to sin with me, and she and I enjoy being together." She winked at Madoka who winked back.

"Well, Nagisa thinks that she is in love with Yukari, her best friend. She doesn't know what to do. How does she handle it?" Nagisa looked to the four.

Kyouko whispered into Nagisa's ear: "Have you ever touched yourself before?"

Nagisa's face grew to the shade of a tomato and she shook her head.

"Well see if it works, Y'know think of her when ya do it." Kyouko shrugged. "Might work."

"Okay. Nagisa will try." Nagisa gulped. "Sis, I want to go upstairs, can I go to my room and draw?"

Mami looked out from her dish cleaning: "Yes, go ahead dear!"

Nagisa looked at Kyouko and Sayaka. "... Will you guys... come with me? I'm nervous..."

Kyouko grabbed Sayaka's hand and pulled her up and they went upstairs with Nagisa. When they got to her room Nagisa told them to sit on the floor. Kyouko crossed her legs around Sayaka, who sat on her lap.


	3. Kyousaya And Yukari And Nagisa

Nagisa pulled her pajama pants down and looked at her underwear clad private part. She looked at Kyouko. "What does Nagisa do now?"

"Well, fingers work." Kyouko suggested, playing with Sayaka's messy hair.

Nagisa put her fingers to her crotch. "I don't feel anything."

"Imagine that those fingers are Yukari-chan's, really think about it." Sayaka said.

Nagisa put her fingers against herself again and gasped.

"I think we just helped her with her middle-school hormones." Kyouko whispered. Sayaka nodded. She had turned around and was running her hands up and down Kyouko's bare arms. Kyouko was very fit, and she had defined muscles in her arms.

"Yukaarrii-chan!" Nagisa whimpered, she was curled up on her bed with her hand in between her legs.

"We should continue somewhere else. I really wanna feel ya up right now." Kyouko mumbled into Sayaka's ear. Sayaka curled her legs around Kyouko's waist and Kyouko got up and walked out of the room, shutting Nagisa's door. She reached Sayaka's room and Sayaka stood up and Kyouko pushed her against the wall. Sayaka pushed her mouth onto Kyouko's, wrapping her arms around Kyouko's head, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. Kyouko's hands went under Sayaka's shirt and were roving around her stomach.

Mami hadn't seen Nagisa in about an hour, so she went upstairs to her room. She heard little whimpers and gasps from inside and she braced herself. She opened the door a little bit and saw Nagisa kneeling on her bed, head against the pillow, and her hand was in between her legs. Her pants were pulled almost all the way down. Mami instantly rushed to Sayaka's room.

"Have you two got no shame!?" She yelled when she opened the door. She saw Kyouko with her thumb and fore finger on Sayaka's chin. Both their mouths were inches apart and open. Kyouko's other hand was slowly bringing Sayaka's shirt up. They stopped in their movements and looked at her.

"Nah, we don't have any shame when we get like this." Kyouko scoffed.

"I-diot!" Sayaka whimpered.

"Aw, ya tsundere you!" Kyouko ruffled Sayaka's already messy hair.

"We jus helped Nagisa, that's all!" Kyouko said defensively.

She tilted Sayaka's chin and they kissed, heads turning ever so often.

"Oh my god! At least close the door all the way! And don't just keep coming to Sayaka's room, just move your stuff in here and share a room!" Mami crossed her arms and shut the door, walking briskly down the hallway and stairs.

Kyouko and Sayaka were now on vacation along with Madoka and Homura. After Nagisa got out of school, she went to her friend Yukari's house. Nagisa had told Kyouko and Sayaka that she was going to confess to her. Kyouko and Sayaka were moving Kyouko's stuff into Sayaka's room, so that they could share. Luckily, their room, along with Nagisa's, had a bathroom. Kyouko lifted a dresser, for she was quite strong, and carried it into the room. She brought in her clothing and put it into the dresser. She also put a towel on the towel rack in the bathroom, along with a toothbrush she set on the sink. She was envious of her new bathroom. It had a bathtub that looked as though it could hold three people, and it had a tinted glass wall with a sliding panel that separated it from the rest of the bathroom. It was even on it's own raised platform with steps. How was Mamis family so rich? The most important thing was that Sayaka bathed in here. Now they could both bathe together in here.

"Okay, who the fuck designed this thing?!" Kyouko turned around and saw a bench to sit and enjoy the steam. "How big is this goddamn room?!" She spun around. "Jesus fuckin Christ!"

Sayaka came in from behind and wrapped her arms around Kyouko's waist. "Something the matter love?" She calmly asked.

Kyouko blushed. "N-No, just this bathroom is like a hot-spring! I didn't realize things could be so big."

Sayaka planted slow kisses down Kyouko's neck and down to her shoulder. "We should take a bath then, what do you think?" She had a lusterous tone in her voice.

"Okay, we're gonna take a bath together today!" Kyouko stated.

"I'll help you undress yourself. Can you help me Kyo-tan?" Sayaka lustily said.

Sayaka moved her hands down to Kyouko's cargo-pants button, unbuttoning it and sliding the zipper down. Kyouko turned around and put her head into the crook of Sayaka's neck, sliding the hoodie's sleeves off of her. Kyouko's pants dropped to the ground and so did the hoodie. Sayaka lifted her arms and let Kyouko slide her tank top off of her and toss it to the floor. Sayaka roved her hands over Kyouko's toned stomach, sliding her fingers over every muscle. Kyouko slid her arms up and let Sayaka pull her undershirt off of her. Kyouko latched her mouth onto Sayaka's, moving her hands to Sayaka's pajama waistband. She slid them down and Sayaka kicked them off.

"Hehe We need to bathe after what we did yesterday anyway Kyouko." Sayaka smirked. This smirk, Kyouko had always loved. She was the only one who ever saw that smirk.

"We have some time before the bath is ready..." Kyouko smiled deviously, kissing Sayaka and pinning her down.

~SKIPPING THIS NO SMUT FOR YOU NOW USE YOUR IMAGINATION~

Sayaka sat in between Kyouko's legs and her back lay on Kyouko's chest. Kyouko's hands were on Sayaka's stomach, Sayaka's hands encasing them.

"Ufufufu... This is heaven." Kyouko sighed.

"Don't talk like a dirty old man!" Sayaka said, looking up at Kyouko who just sniggered.

Sayaka's phone buzzed on the bench. They both ignored it. It ran again. And again. And again. And aga-

"Alright, alright! I'll get it for ya'!" Kyouko leaned over and picked up the annoying piece of technology. "What."

"Sakura-san? Isn't this Miki-san's phone?" Mami asked from the other side.

"Yes. Why did you call." Kyouko said impatiently.

"Well, I hope you two remembered that you're supposed to pick up Nagisa from her friend's house today?" Kyouko paused at that statement.

"Shit." She said flatly. "Alright. We'll do it soon bye!" Kyouko hung up. "Sayaka, we have to pick Nagisa up from her friend's house."

They hurriedly got out of the bath and dried off. Kyouko struggled with her belt, then Sayaka walked over, sliding in her hair clips, and buckled the belt for her. They walked out of the house and Kyouko unlocked her car. She had a crimson and silver Mustang. Another thing to thank Mami's family for. She started the ignition and pulled out of the garage. They took the most direct route to Yukari's house. They still got lost and had to call Mami. Twice. Then they got there. Kyouko rang the doorbell, pocky sticking out of her teeth with Sayaka behind her in a blue sports jacket. Over a year, Kyouko had grown taller and slimmer. She was now taller than Sayaka by about three centimeters. They waited for about a few seconds and then the door opened. Nagisa stood behind a green haired girl about her age. When she saw them she jumped.

"Hey kid. Ready?" Kyouko smiled, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Can Yukari-chan come over?" Nagisa asked.

Kyouko looked at Sayaka and shrugged. She shrugged back. "Sure. Do ya parents know?"

"They're okay with it. They're almost never home anyway." Yukari said.

"Well, let's not stray off, c'mon you guys can sit in the back!" Sayaka said motioning to the car. The two younger girls cheered and Nagisa grabbed Yukari's hand and pulled her to the backseat. Kyouko and Sayaka got in and checked the back.

Kyouko sent a message to Sayaka and Nagisa telepathically. 'So how'd it go kid?'

Nagisa thought for a bit. 'I did it. She likes me back, Nagisa is happy!'

Sayaka smiled. 'That's great! Take care of your lady.' Nagisa blushed and Sayaka chuckled.

"I never thought Sayaka-chan and Kyouko-chan would pick us up! I always thought it would be Sis!" Nagisa squealed in delight.

"It is very nice to meet you Kyouko-san and Sayaka-san." Yukari said politely.

"Ya can jus' call us friends kid, it's cool." Kyouko said.

"Kyouko-chan and Sayaka-chan's car is so cool!" Yukari said looking out of the window and feeling the seats.

The owners smirked and laughed. They made it back in one try because they actually knew where they were going.


End file.
